Losing You
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Spoilers for 'Reckoner'. The blood on her shirt wasn't his, it took them all a moment to realize as she dropped to the ground, her whole body shaking and her eyes closing as she willed herself not to give up; Henry needed her and so did Will.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Oh my, the new episode of Criminal Minds, I seriously nearly cried when I thought JJ had been shot! I actually thought she had! I mean yeah, it would have made an amazing storyline but still sad. **

**So glad she didn't.**

**Or am I? Seeing as I am writing a fanfiction on it now.**

**~ Losing You ~ **

JJ looked around as Morgan held back a little, his phone in his hand, a panicked look on his face as he started to run back towards them; but as quickly as she realized what was going to happen, she heard it – _a shot. _

The sound was unmistakable, she had heard it so many times, but this time something was different – the sudden _scream _of **pain **that rushed through her body was the first sign, the way her hands _shook, _the **b l o o d. **

The world around her changed, it started to _spin _as she looked around, wanting to cry for help; not sure if anyone could actually see the fact that she had been shot yet but instead her legs gave way, and she **dropped **down to the floor in an instant.

The way her name was being called only caused the pain to hurt so much more than it already did, it was _burning _through her now as she winced, closing her eyes as hot tears ran down her pale face.

Thoughts of her son ran through her head, _Henry, _what would he do without her? What would _she _do without **him? **He was the only reason she ran home after a case, taking her small son in her arms as soon as she got through the door, kissing his forehead with a huge grin on her face – _all the worries of the day gone. _

**Will. **She wanted to scream his name as she felt someone put their hand down on the source of the pain, she wanted him to hold her and tell her that it was all going to be okay. _Because for some reason; whenever he said it, she felt like it was the truth. _She whimpered a little, the thought of losing him was almost as painful as losing Henry.

Her eyes remained close as another shot rang out, _someone dropped beside her, _she wanted to force her eyes open to make sure it wasn't one of her best friends and colleges but nothing would work, the **d a r k n e s s **was slowly taking over her whole body.

_Will. Henry. _She thought about them as she could feel herself fading away, the tears still falling from her closed lids as she tried her best to fight the force that was trying to get her to give up the fight. _But she was a fighter. _

She could feel someone next to her, almost hear them calling her name, feel someone's tears falling onto her hand as they gripped it as tight as they possibly could. She wanted to call out for them, tell them that she was going to be fine – She was JJ, she just **had **to be fine.

- - - - - – - - -

JJ could feel fingers running through her long, blonde hair; just like Will would do every morning when they both woke up. She could feel her eyes opening as she tried to remember the events of the last case – _she had been shot. _

She shook her head at the thought, her eyes finally opening as she looked around the room, a small smile on her face once she spotted the two people she loved more than anything and anyone else in the whole world.

"Mama!" Her smile only widened as Will picked her little boy up, placing him on the bed to wrap his small arms around his mother; a huge grin on his little face as he tried to be careful not to hurt her. _He was so much like her. _

Will put his hand on her forehead, a small smile on his face as a lone tear fell down his cheek, shaking his head as he laughed a little, "Never scare me like that again," His voice was broken.. tired, as he looked at her right in the eyes, smiling when she nodded and took his hand in hers.

But all she could whisper back was, "I'll try." Because she wasn't able to give him false hope that she would be okay. That would be too hard; hope was impossible in a job like hers, as much as she wanted to believe in it.

**A/N: This was a pointless one shot, but it came to me and I was bored. **

**Review! **


End file.
